The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and is employed suitably for a semiconductor device provided with a nonvolatile memory, for example.
In a nonvolatile memory, a high voltage is applied to a word line (or a memory gate line) in writing and erasing data. Therefore, when decoding an address signal of a low voltage system and supplying it to a word line, it is necessary to convert the level of the decoded signal from a low voltage to a high voltage.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-165269 (Patent Literature 1) provides a level shifter just before an input node of a gate control signal of a driver coupled to each memory gate line. Although not shown, a level shifter is also provided just before an input node of a power supply signal of a driver coupled to each memory gate line. In this case, the level shifters are provided as many as the number of the gate control signals of the word line driver and the number of the power supply lines.
(Patent Literature 1) Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-165269